peelfandomcom-20200213-history
10 June 2003
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2003-06-10 ;Comments *This show was either broadcast from or pre-recorded at Peel Acres, prior to Peel driving to Barcelona for the Sonar Festival. John explains that he's in the house on his own: "This is one of those strange pre-Sonar programmes really when I'm sitting in the house on my own... if the phone rings, I will have to answer it so I apologise in advance if it does. And I am, of course, completely naked." *Due to Sheila's absence, Peel has to repeat a previously aired Pig's Big 78 track. He declares it to be "my favourite of all time". *Peel: "I've just realised another disadvantage of being in the house on my own and that is that I'd desperate for a cup of tea and I can't really get one unless I put a long record on." He gets his opportunity to make a cup - and get a biscuit - during the six minute Energy UK DJs track, but notes, "when she's here, the Pig makes a cup of tea using the same ingredients and the same technique and it tastes much better than when I make it. One of life's great mysteries." Sessions *Rogers Sisters. First broadcast of one and only session, recorded 7 May 2003. No known commercial issue. Tracklisting *Nostromo: Sunset Motel (LP - Ecce Lex) Overcome (title incorrectly given as "Sunset Hotel") *Prefuse 73: The Color Of Tempo (LP - One Word Extinguisher) Warp *Total Science: Hallmark (3 x 12" LP - Industrial Action) Industry :JP: "Before I go to Sonar I always pack up a box of records just in case somebody says, 'hey Fat Boy Fat, do you want to play a tune or two?', or something along those general lines. And that will be in the box." *Rogers Sisters: 45 Prayers (Peel Session) (title incorrectly given as "45 Players") *Ballboy: I've Got Pictures Of You In Your Underwear (EP - Girls Are Better Than Boys) SL *DJ Emerson: XLR8R (12") Convert :JP: "Well that's another one for the Barcelona box I think." *Pink & Brown: So Long Special Treat (LP - Shame Fantasy II) Load *Decemberists: Grace Cathedral Hill (LP - Castaways & Cutouts) Kill Rock Stars *Freddie McGregor: Tek Wi Fah (7") Jasfar *Rogers Sisters: Fantasies Are Nice (Peel session) *David Jack: I Had My Chance And Lost It (LP - Without Vocabulary) Knife Fighting Monkeys *Half Man Half Biscuit: Dead Men Don't Need Season Tickets (LP - Voyage To The Bottom Of The Road) Probe Plus *Kryptic Minds & Leon Switch: Bust It Up (12") Unkut *Bob Log III: Make You Say Wow (LP - Log Bomb) Fat Possum *Tappa Zukie: Natty Princess Dub (10") Jamaican Recordings *Rogers Sisters: Shadow Play (Peel session) *Black, Rock & Ron: Black, Rock & Ron (12") Popular *The Three Ginx: On A Steamer Coming Over (Pig's Big 78) :JP: "I'd never heard that until a couple of years ago, but I think if they were to ask me to do Desert Island Discs again then I'd include that in it." *Mystery Girls: Turned On, Tuning In (7") Bancroft *Jah Mason: Rainbow Circle Throne (7") Jah Warrior *Broken Family Band: Song Against Robots (LP - Cold Water Songs) Snowstorm *Rogers Sisters: The Light (Peel session) *Punkles: Komm, Gib Mir Deine Hand (LP - Beat The Punkles) Bitzcore *Energy UK DJs: Punk (Original Mix) (12") Energy UK Records *Clear Light: Black Roses (LP - Clear Light) Elektra *Barcelona Pavilion: The Manganese (Mini CD) :Starts playing Barcelona Pavilion again (Wrong Track Moment). *Melt Banana: Like A White Bat In A Box, Dead Matters Go On (LP - Cell Scape) A-Zap *Hank Williams: Too Many Parties And Too Many Pals (LP - No More Darkness) Trikont :JP: "You'll have noticed that I've perked up enormously in the last ten minutes. This is one of the side effects of having diabetes and eating a biscuit. Fantastic!" *Rogers Sisters: Calculation (Peel session) *Modernist: When We Were Golden (LP - Kangmei) Wonder *Undertones: Thrill Me (7") For Us :JP: "That goes to Barcelona too." File ;Name *Peel 2003-06-10.mp3 *John_Peel_20030610.mp3 ;Length *01:59:19 *2:00:30 ;Available *Not currently available. *b) John Peel 2002-10 *b) Mooo Category:2003 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Track Moment